Pregnancy Blues
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Beca finds a rather surprising fact out about herself and doesn't quite know how to break it to her girlfriend.


**Pregnancy Blues**

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

That was the only possible word Beca could use to describe what she was feeling right now.

And maybe fuck.

Definitely fuck.

Considering fuck was exactly what she did to end up staring down at a positive pregnancy test. A test stating that she was 100% pregnant, and has been for the past 4-5 weeks, not including the 4 weeks of undetectable pregnancy.

Fucking clearblue and their accuracy.

Surprisingly enough, she wasn't upset, or angry. Just dreadful. And scared. Not about the baby (except she was most certainly upset, dreadful and scared about the baby), but about her girlfriend.

Chloe.

Her girlfriend of two months. And best friend of six years. Chloe had always outwardly disliked her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, whom this child actually belongs to. Mainly because he was with Beca when she wanted to be. Doing things that she wanted to be doing. But her dislike had grown to hate recently, when Jesse actually had the audacity to cause Beca pain, actual physical pain in the form of a slap, a few short seconds after Beca admitted she was in love with a certain redhead. So, yeah, Jesse was out of the picture.

But that didn't mean Chloe would be fucking pissed that her girlfriend was carrying the brunette's hated ex's baby.

She had to tell Chloe. She had to. She deserved to know that her girlfriend was pregnant. Even if that meant the possibility of Chloe walking out of the front door of their apartment and not walking back in.

It wasn't like she could keep it from her, anyway. Considering she was apparently 4-5 weeks pregnant, it wasn't like she'd be able to hide a baby for much longer before a bump started to grow. And if Chloe thought Beca was just putting on a few pounds, then she'd definitely conclude the inevitable once she realises that the morning sickness Beca had been covering up with supposed food poisoning had been going on for far too long.

Before she could even begin to derive a plan, the front door opened and closed, and the sound of Chloe humming echoed through their apartment.

"Becs?" The redhead called as she kicked off her heels and hung up her coat.

"Bathroom!" Beca replied immediately, thinking nothing of it.

Nor of the perfectly visible pregnancy test on the counter.

Chloe's footsteps were light as they seemed to flutter through the hall until they reached a stop outside the bathroom.

"Knock knock!"

"Doors open,"

Beca smiled as Chloe came in, instantly giving her girlfriend a kiss and hugging her as if she hadn't seen her in a decade.

"How was school?" Beca asked lightly, trying not to think about how she was going to tell Chloe, because she couldn't keep it from her even if she tried.

"Good. And don't "how was school" me! I'm not ten years old, Becs," Chloe narrowed her eyes, making Beca laugh.

The redhead seemed to be buzzing with excitement, so Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "Anything you're dying to tell me, Beale?"

"I got a promotion!" Chloe squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Beca's face lit up, forgetting all about the pregnancy for a second, and initiated another long hug. "Oh my god, really? That's amazing, Chlo! What did you get promoted to?"

"Deputy Head of the English Department!"

"This causes for champagne," Beca grinned, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, once again completely forgetting about the test she left in plain sight.

Whilst Chloe started talking about how she thought she was going to be fired when she got called in to the principals office and about how Stacie was thinking of applying for a job at the school, Beca popped a bottle open and poured one glass, before the sudden realisation hit her that having alcohol would be a pretty stupidass idea.

"Um, I'm not actually gonna…drink any," she said awkwardly, putting the bottle down and leaving her flute empty.

"Why not? You always jump at the chance for champagne…" Chloe trailed off curiously.

Beca avoided eye contact, which really wasn't helping her current situation. "Uh, I…I'm…." she caught sight of the calendar on the fridge, and saw that it was the 11th of February. "I'm giving alcohol up for lent."

Chloe's brows furrowed. "You're not religious."

"What? I believe in god! Most of the time. I think I do. I go to church on Christmas…" Beca became defensive immediately.

Chloe only raised her eyebrows, but decided to drop the subject. "Fine, what are you gonna toast to, then?"

Two minutes later Beca had successfully mixed apple juice with lemonade, making it look like champagne.

"To your promotion!" Beca exclaimed, making Chloe giggle as they clinked their glasses together, going with the Bellas tradition of seeing who could down their drinks the fastest. Chloe won, but Beca blamed her loss on the lemonade burning her throat, to which Chloe rolled her eyes; not only had Beca diluted her lemonade with apple juice, but there was only a third left in the bottle; it was practically flat to begin with.

"Do you wanna order pizza?"

"Hawaiian?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"And pepperoni, half and half. We're not getting a whole pineapple pizza. I can't eat half of your filthy pizza again."

"It is not filthy! You're filthy!" Chloe said childishly.

"I think you've been hanging out with your students too much, Chlo. That was a shitty comeback and you know it," Beca laughed, shaking her head as she whipped out her phone to dial the pizza place.

Chloe scoffed, narrowing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Beca without even realising she did so.

Beca's eyes widened and she let out another bubbly giggle. "See what I mean? And you ask me why I ask you how school was,"

Chloe only rolled her eyes as Beca pressed the call button.

"I'm gonna use the toilet," Chloe announced, skipping off once Beca had nodded.

"Hi, can I order a large half and half pizza?"

Whilst Beca was ordering, Chloe had just finished washing her hands when she noticed a stick on the counter. She furrowed her eyebrows, they didn't usually have a stick on the counter. Upon closer inspection Chloe realised it was a pregnancy test. A very positive pregnancy test at that. She gasped, eyes widening. Was Beca pregnant? It could have been someone else's, some people take it in someone else's home so their partner wouldn't be suspicious, but Beca told her earlier that she was home alone.

"Beca? Can you come here please?"

"Yeah?" Beca asked, shuffling down the hallway and stepping inside the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she took in Chloe's stance, eyebrow raised, pregnancy test in one hand the other on her hip.

"What is this?"

Yep. Shit. Quintuple shit. So much for deriving a plan.

Tears welled up in the smaller girl's eyes as the true reality of the situation kicked in. "A pregnancy test."

Chloe's eyes softened when her girlfriend hiccuped and started to cry, instantly rushing over and wrapping her arms around the DJ. The last time she saw Beca actually cry was when she broke up with Jesse, and before that it was almost a year ago at a funeral. "Whoa, babe, don't cry."

Beca sniffled, wiping her eyes to try and make herself stop, but that wasn't really working.

"Hey, hey, Bec, it's just me. Who's test is it?" Chloe asked softly, although they both knew she knew the answer to that question.

"Mine." Beca said quietly, refusing to meet the redheads bright eyes.

"You're…pregnant?" Chloe raised her eyebrows

Beca nodded miserably.

"I…and its…his? Jesse your ex, Jesse? Jesse who hit you, Jesse? Jesse who called you a cunt, Jesse? Jesse who-"

"What other Jesse is there, Chloe?" Beca asked in irritation.

"Beb, please don't cry. Please. I hate it when you cry, don't cry about the baby…"

"I'm not crying about the baby!" Beca whimpered, more tears rushing out. "I'm crying about you!"

"Me? Why?" Chloe asked, stomach jolting uneasily at the thought of making Beca cry, because it really did take a lot to do so.

"Aren't you pissed that your girlfriend is carrying her ex's baby? Don't you want to leave, like everyone else does?"

"No!" Chloe said seriously. "I love you, more than anything. I've spent four years trying to get you to see that, and now that you have I'm not letting go that easily. Even with a baby sharing HIS DNA."

"I'm sorry!" Beca sobbed, ducking her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a mistake. You're not with him, and it's barely even his kid. He's not gonna be involved, right?"

"No, I don't trust him with my baby." Beca shook her head seriously. "I never even wanted a baby! I don't know what to do with one…"

"So he's not the father, not really. He is, technically, but only technically. There's no other connection. So we can just forget about Jesse, and I'm not leaving you because you're pregnant. What kind of girlfriend and best friend would I be if I did that?" Chloe smiled, kissing the brunettes hair.

Beca shrugged, sniffing and wiping her nose. "I'm just a bit of a general fuck up, really, so I wouldn't blame you."

"You're my general fuck up, and even though it gets you into situations like this," she reached between them and placed a hand on Beca's stomach, the shorter girl followed the movement before smiling up at Chloe. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
